


bright stages and shining smiles

by curiosity



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also probably ooc, this is really gay just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosity/pseuds/curiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day was finally here. The day he was going to finally take the object of all his affections on a date – and he was not going to mess it up! (In which Sawatari takes Yuuya on a date and it turns out to go better than his expectations.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bright stages and shining smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cykes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cykes/gifts).



> wrote this for one of my best friends' birthday!! i wanted dartshipping headcanons and she went and gave me the headcanon this fic is based on. overall this is really lame i'm sorry

Shingo couldn’t believe the day was finally here. The day he was going to finally take the object of all his affections on a date – and he was not going to mess it up! He had practiced a lot beforehand, he knew what he had to do. (Hopefully, he did.)

As he prepared himself to get his date, all clean and looking fancy on his elegant garb, memories from when he invited the small entertainer for tonight’s event.

-

Shingo had spent most of the day wishing and awaiting for an oportunity to invite that too-good-for-his-own-good duelist for a theater performance both of the boys had really wished to attend – and first of all, Yuuya couldn’t afford the tickets, so he immediately gave up on the idea. Shingo, being the fantastic human being he is, nagged his father to no end to get him two tickets for the best seats. Obviously, he got what he asked for, but for now, luck simply wasn’t on his side. Why couldn’t that Sakaki Yuuya ever be alone by himself for a damned second, this was definitely not making the first step in this scheme easy, oh please, this was so frustrating–

As if the God above had heard to his complaints, he encountered Yuuya on the school yards, not with Hiiragi Yuzu, not with his admirers, just him, all alone. Now was finally the chance.

He immediately ran straight to Yuuya, and without even bothering on a hi or anything.

“Uh, hey, Sawatari,” Yuuya took a quick glance to the tickets, let out a small gasp, and then appeared a bit down for an instant; yes, this was all going according the plan. “…is that supposed to make me feel jealous?”

“No, not at all! I, Sawatari Shingo, managed to put my hands on these tickets,” he wavered the tickets right in front of Yuuya’s eyes, again. “and wasn’t sure of what to do with them. Maybe ask someone if they would like to go with the presence of the fantastic me?”

The other boy rolled his eyes at that remark. Typical Sawatari, making himself sound all glorious. Shingo thought he was on a good way, though, but Yuuya’s expression said otherwise. He should’ve just gone straight to the matter from the start.

“Okay, actually, I wanted to invite you. To go with me.”

“Sawatari, that’s actually nice of you, but there’s no need to joke about that.”

“I’m being serious, though!”

Yuuya stopped on his tracks, then, genuinely considering Shingo’s words. “Wait, really?” Shingo nodded excitedly,  _of course I’m inviting you, you naive duelist, now just get on with it!_

A wide smile made its way to Yuuya’s face, always shining brightly, and Shingo made sure that image was going to stay carved on his mind for as long as he lived.

-

Remembering that made him feel confident regarding this date – it was guaranteed to go well. By now, Shingo was walking towards Yuuya’s house to pick him up. When he arrived, Yuuya was already waiting for him – except that he was in his casual clothes.

Once again, no hellos or anything, Shingo grabbed Yuuya’s hand and ran with him to get him some  _proper_ clothing.

-

Of course, as expected from the one and only Sawatari Shingo, he took Yuuya to one of the most expensive boutiques in Maiami City. Already ready to express his thoughts about the other boy spending his money on Yuuya, Shingo told him it was absolutely alright, he had the money (he was Papa’s boy, after all) and continued to insist, much to Yuuya’s disapproval.

He picked up a white suit, the first one that came to hand, and threw Yuuya onto the dressing room. Shingo could already picture the image of the boy in it, he was going to look like a literal angel sent from heaven, though he already was one in his eyes, not like he would just outright tell him that, or actually, maybe he would, because Sawatari Shingo was always honest, but–

He turned around to look at the dressing room’s door opening and – his jaw dropped in five seconds flat at the speed of light. Obviously, the image stuck in his head was glorious, but this? This was a real gem to the eye. Feeling his cheeks heat up instantly, Shingo started to feel even the slightest difficulty to breathe properly.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Yuuya said, once more worried about it.

“Yeah, you look stunning. Perfect, even.”

Shingo took off the googles from the other’s head, and joined that mess of green and red together on a ponytail. Grinning, he subconsciously took hold of Yuuya’s hand again, and they made a run for the venue.

-

Finally arriving to their destination, Shingo indicated their seats in the middle rows to Yuuya. He kept talking about how great they were, how they could see everything from those seats, so it seemed promising enough.

The theater show started little after they arrived. It was a piece known worldwide and everyone gave excellent reviews to it. It had lots of great acting points, music included, acrobatics, and many others.

Carefully, Shingo took quick glances at Yuuya’s face, radiating in pure excitement and happiness, completely absorbed in the show and remarking every single detail. Now was the time for step two of his ‘insane’ plan – making the actual move. (He had totally forgotten he had already held Yuuya’s hand twice today, for the record.)

Apparently, in those famous romantic movies, like Shingo had decided to get informed on, people would always link their hands together out of nowhere and they would feel flustered in this kind of situations. It would be sweet if that happened.

Suddenly, he felt something soft and warm settling down on top of his hand, and that was when his trail of thought stopped. Wait, that could only be–

Thank goodness the venue’s seats weren’t lit at all, or else Shingo’s extremely rosy cheeks would be visible to everyone who surrounded him. Yuuya had placed his hand on his, help, his stomach was literally spinning, this was so overwhelming, and their hands were only touching, mother of–

Yuuya slowly turned around to face Shingo, and his cheeks were bright red too, but instead, he only smiled. Smiled with his pure heart only filled with good intentions.

Their fingers cautiously locked and they appreciated what was left of the show like that.

-

Once the show was finally over, they broke apart their hands. Shingo had had to hold back a little weep on the back of his throat then, already missing the gentle sensation of those soft fingers in between his. Since Yuuya’s house happened to be closer to the area they were in, Shingo would leave him home first.

On their way back, Yuuya had slipped his fingers between his own and they intertwined once more, before Shingo noticed. Yuuya didn’t look up that moment, and thank God he didn’t, since Shingo was sure his jaw dropped immediately as a natural reaction. Yuuya himself radiated like sunshine, which explained the comfortable warmth from his hands, a warmth Shingo would probably do anything to never let go of. Even if it made him want to scream at the top of his lungs. In a good way.

“Thanks for inviting me, Sawatari,” Yuuya finally said and looked straight into Shingo’s silvery eyes, an adorably enormous smile gracing his face, along with a red flush on his checks.

“You should already know how generous and how much of a great friend I, Sawatari Shingo, am!” Both of them laugh at Shingo’s ridiculous but expected outburst, never once letting go of each other’s hands.

They spent the rest of their walk together back to the Sakaki household sharing opinions about the theater show they had gone to watch. Sooner than expected, though, they arrived to the front door of Yuuya’s house, and Yuuya let go of Shingo’s hand.

Yuuya thanked Shingo once more for the fantastic evening all-together, and Shingo returned with a smile – but that wasn’t enough to end the night, was it? He then planted a small kiss on the other boy’s cheeks, gently and softly, and Shingo swore his heart was ready to burst out of his chest, also did Yuuya’s face literally become the exact same shade of colour of his back hair or was that his pure imagination–

“As I said, no need for that,” Shingo said, a visible hint of pride in his words; proud of himself for everything that had occurred, proud of himself for not screwing it up by accidentally saying something not-so-fitting. ”You can always make it up with a duel!”

And that was when he spoke too soon.

Yuuya didn’t reply, though he wanted to, but instead only let a little chuckle. Maybe Shingo hadn’t said something that mood-ruining. Maybe. Either way, it had already been time for him to leave, so, he turned to Yuuya to say goodbye and see you tomorrow.

Suddenly, though, Yuuya reached out for Shingo’s arm before the latter could walk away, using his remaining free hand to get hold of the tie on the other’s neck and pull him for a kiss on the lips.

Shingo hadn’t truly understand what had happened until Yuuya broke the kiss and their lips separated, though when he finally fell in the reality of the sudden touch, his face also became as red as a tomato, and his soul might’ve just gone and left to the heavens above. Yuuya too was red, but hey, he was the one who kissed first, but look, Shingo was definitely not complaining. That was the cherry on top of the cake.

“Maybe that makes up for tonight?” Yuuya grinned, then burst out a sweet, cute laugh. (His laughs were always cute, adorable, a delicate melody to one’s ears, Shingo remarked in his still confused mind.)

“Maybe,” Shingo laughed along with the other boy, completely overjoyed. “But I still want that duel.”

“What does the winner get?”

“Can kiss the other one as much as he likes.”

“And the loser?”

“He’ll have to let himself be kissed.”

Yuuya and Shingo shared wholeheartedly a laugh together, and another one, and another one, as if they were the only people in the world, as if they had all time in the world to laugh. It was a pleasant feeling, the warmth inside their hearts never once slightly fading away.

Shingo stole one last kiss from Yuuya’s flushed lips before taking his actual leave this time, and he swore he would so win that promised duel, and get the reward he deserved and long-awaited.

-

Meanwhile, already inside the Sakaki household, Yuuya was suddenly overcome by the overwhelming feeling that _that_  happened, he went on actual date–could he call it a date? It was the right way to describe it, though–with Shingo, and help him, he could not stop hovering his hand over his lips–

“YUUYA I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!” Youko ran as fast as possible to hold her little, precious baby boy in her arms.

“MOM!!!” Yuuya already felt overly embarrassed but his own mother adding more fuel to it – it was the nail in the coffin, he could faint any second now.

It was alright, though. He would just have to get used to the thought of those lips touching his own from now on. And no way in the world Yuuya was going to let Shingo win their duel so easily.


End file.
